Lydia the Cheerleadersay what?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Lydia has a secret. Will the pack find out and how? How they will react to the New Lydia? Do they really know Lydia Martin? What Stiles will realise? #Stydia


_**Hey! This is a story i wrote yesterday after watching Bring It On with Holland Roden and i got that idea...i hopw you like it!**_

_**And guys i want you to leave at least one review at the new stories not only follows or favourites because that way i don't have...determination to write more...**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Lydia the Cheerleader….say what?**_

_**Chapter 01: Reunion.**_

**Lydia POV**

Well since I actually forgave my dad that he got remarried and I met Lina his new wife's daughter. I went for a year to the school my dad was coach and I joined the cheerleaders, there I introduced myself as Sky which is my middle name. I'm named Lydia Skyler Martin. Anyway after we (me and my new found sister's friends) form the Dream Team Malibu everything was perfect we won the All Stars Championship and we were winners. The time came and I had to go back to Beacon Hills, Lina and her friends taught me how to be good on my own skin so when I come back I became one of the most popular girls in school. Me and Lina keep meeting with each other and our friends but since I was dragged to the supernatural I forgot how I missed them and cheering every day I felt my body asking for it but I ignore it.

**Present:**

Malia: Lydiaaaaa! Lydiaaaaa! Lydiaaaaa! Malia shouted in my ear cutting me from my daydreaming to cheer again.

We were at Stiles' house and we were have a pack meeting. I got to say Stiles reminds me Lina's boyfriend. He is cute and kind and he isn't afraid to tell what is in his mind…like the time he came up to us and kissed Lina and then told her the amazing words every girl wants to hear….and yes I do have a crush on Stiles but he is with Malia I lost my chance.

Me: OH! Qué es? I said annoyed and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me shocked….oops! I spoke Spanish….yeah Lina taught me before I leave and sometimes when I speak with them I speak in Spanish.

Stiles: Did you just spoke Spanish? He said ready to laugh. OH! Now he going to get his ass kicked! Spanish isn't not a funny language.

Me: Maybe I did. Why is so important anyway? I snapped back…yeah I'm moody when I don't dance.

Derek: Chill Lydia! We were just shocked! He tried to calm the tension inside the room and luckily I was saved by my phone…LINA!

Ahora  
Aqui no pare el party  
Mi Gente!  
Muevlo pa' tras!  
Dale duro!  
Vein!  
Sohanny!  
Ma, que paso pegate ...  
Get Loose…

I ginned at the phone and stood up and left the room and I knew everyone was still staring the door. Then I heard the door open and Stiles was out but I was sure he couldn't understand me. Yeah I was speaking in Spanish.

Me: Hola Lina! What's up?

Lina: Oh! You know girl we are coming to BH because it's a team that challenge us….are you in?

Me: Hell yeah! Wait…a sec you need to fill me with everything that happen the last year though….and there is a problem….well I haven't told anyone about….you know….

Lina: Girl! We it's not a problem! Well first your friends there aren't into that so you are safe and second do you remember the guy that you dance at the party that I broke with Evan?

Me: Yeah I do…what does he want?

Lina: He joined the TEAM! There we both screamed and did the happy dance we do when we are happy.

Me: Oh! Wait! I got an idea! You can say the team that challenged us to meet in East L.A. that way my friends won't see me cheering and we can have a Salsa showdown!

Lina: Agh! That's a great idea! You a genius!

Me: What can I say…anyway can wait to see you guys I missed you and my body is DIYING!

After that I close the phone and start screaming till my throat hurt and then I turn to walk inside Stiles' room but I saw that everyone was looking at me in a weird way like I was an alien.

Me: What? Can a girl scream from happiness when she will meet her boyfriend? I asked all innocent and I said boyfriend because I wanted to see Stiles reaction to that.

And I was right! His mouth fell open suddenly I heard Victor's car…wait! They were in town all along?

I run out so quickly that if it wasn't me I would have fall. When I run outside I saw Victor's car with Lina, Evan, Gloria, Christiana and Trey!

All the girl hopped out of the car and came running at me screaming: SKY!

We did our hand shake and then I greet the boys with a hug and then asked the question was bugging me:

Me: Well was Victor's or Evan's idea to come to pick me up?

Gloria: Actually was the team's idea. She said while grinning at me.

Cristiana: Well Sky I got the twin No. 1 you get No. 2, girl! Practice isn't the same without you thug behavior towards Evan's bitch of a sister.

Evan: YO! Christiana! Don't bring my sister to this.

Me: Oh! You had to see me what I said to Avery.

Lina: Yeah we had to hold her back not to scratch the Jaguars' Bitch face.

Evan: Okay I know my sister is a bitch but let's not bring her into this let's go and improve our Salsa…okay that goes to me and Sky…Christiana you had very good tutor. He said while smirking and me and Christiana did puking sounds…

Me: ONE TIME I DIRTY DANCE WITH SOMEONE AND YOU BUGGING ME FOR DAYS…SCATCH THAT YEARS! I said while I was laughing my ass off. I had totally forgot that the pack was there till Trey spoke.

Trey: Damn! Girl! Those hotties are your friends? She said in seductive way.

Victor: Do I need to beat anyone? Aww!

Me: No they are cool the one you have to beat his in French. I smirked and Evan groaned I was speaking for Jackson and it's Evan's cousin.

Evan: I swear it was your idea to date my cousin! Not mine!

Scott finally spoke: Who are they Lydia? And why they call you Sky.

Gloria: It's short for Skyler…duh? She said while she was looking at me hair.

Stiles: Skyler? I though your name was Lydia. He sounded hurt…good.

Everyone groaned and we said the same time: It's short for Lydia Skyler Martin!

Then we glanced at each other and we shivered and then I said: Okay Chicas y Chicos we have a team to crash! Let our hips to the work!

And with that I hopped in Victor's car and we left. As we living a glance at the pack and they were beyond shocked. It felt good.

Me: Why guys we just did that?

Lina: Well now you will have to tell them the truth and Stiles guy will get jealous and I'm sure they will follow us they seemed overprotective of you and each other.

Me: They are. I smiled and we continue our way to East LA yeah Trey had some clothes for me to wear and it was a black tank top that showed my belly and leather pants and military boots.

The guys were waiting for us in the gym where the showdown was going to be occurred there I saw my dad and my step mum. There I was shocked! My cousin was there and we are not on the best terms…good I can crush her. I went to the bathroom and I dressed with Trey's clothes and finally I felt myself and I went outside there I saw…..

THE PACK! Suddenly I was picked up by Alex and his twin, Byron and I start swearing at them and asking to let me down there I saw the guys that helped us to prepare for the All Stars Championship and the ones that taught me Kick Boxing. They winked at me and i smiled at them there I saw my dad and his wife talking to Scott….can't be good!

When they let me down I heard whistles and Alex smacked my ass and I start chasing him around the gym and Lina was calling for us to cut the crap and just go to greet our parents.

**Stiles POV**

Okay…Lydia these days is not concentrating well! She always daydreaming or talking on the phone in Spanish or texting. One day I was at her house and I notice a photo of four girls and underneath it said "My Cheer sisters!" Cheer sisters?

But I let it pass. Today it was our pack meeting and Lydia wasn't paying attention she was looking out of the window or her nails. It starts bothering me a lot! So I put Malia to kind woke her up but…she start speaking Spanish. Then her phone rang and left outside of my room. When I went to see if she was okay I heard her laughing and talking but she was speaking half Spanish half English so it was difficult to understand. Then she closed the phone and start her happy dance. She is going to East LA? There it's dangerous! That's all I understand.

Suddenly I felt Scott's hand patted my shoulder he knew I still felt a little jealous of Lydia's boyfriends. Then she turned and told us that it was her boyfriend there my heart shuttered into mine pieces.

Then I music from a car was heard and Lydia seemed to know who it was because she gasped and run downstairs opened the door and run to some girls that called her "Sky". There I saw two boys and she run and hugged them the taller one swigged her off her feet and she screamed into his ear and he was rubbing in and the other guy was laughing at him.

Lydia: Well was Victor's or Evan's idea to come to pick me up? She asked with a smile that never left her face.

Girl 1: Actually was the team's idea. She said while grinning at me. What team?

Girl 2: Well Sky I got the twin No. 1 you get No. 2, girl! Practice isn't the same without you thug behavior towards Evan's bitch of a sister. The girl said….wait did she just said Thug behavior and twins?

Guy 1: YO! Christiana! Don't bring my sister to this. He said trying to sound serious but he failed. She said while he was laughing at the girls' try to redone the scene of Lydia fighting.

Lydia: Oh! You had to see me what I said to Avery. She said as she smacked the guy's chest and he stabled back.

Girl 3: Yeah we had to hold her back not to scratch the Jaguars' Bitch face. The girl said as she high fived Lydia and then was hugged by the guy with the black hair.

Jaguars Bitch? To that me and Scott looked at each other shocked they can't talk for Katie.

Guy 1: Okay I know my sister is a bitch but let's not bring her into this let's go and improve our Salsa…okay that goes to me and Sky…Christiana you had very good tutor. He said while smirking and Lydia and the Chinese girl and they did puking sounds…

Lydia: ONE TIME I DIRTY DANCE WITH SOMEONE AND YOU BUGGING ME FOR DAYS…SCATCH THAT YEARS! She said while she was laughing her ass off. She acted weird…she acted like we weren't there and they had their own reunion.

Girl 4: Damn! Girl! Those hotties are your friends? She said in seductive way. Eww!

Guy 2: Do I need to beat anyone? WOW! Overprotective…

Lydia: No they are cool the one you have to beat his in French. She smirked and the other guy groans.

Guy 1: I swear it was your idea to date my cousin! Not mine! What does he mean? Jackson was her ex and he was in French….wait was he his cousin?

Scott finally spoke: Who are they Lydia? And why the call you Sky. He said in a confused voice.

Girl 1: It's short for Skyler…duh? She said in bitchy tone while twirling Lydia's hair.

Me: Skyler? I though your name was Lydia. I asked hurt…why did she lied to us?

Everyone groaned and they said the same time: It's short for Lydia Skyler Martin!

AA!

Then we glanced at each other and we shivered and then she said: Okay Chicas y Chicos we have a team to crash! Let our hips to the work!

And with that they hopped into car and they left. As they living Lydia glance at us and we looked beyond shocked at her. It felt like I didn't knew her anymore.

**Should i contunie? If yes what do you think will happen? Review and tell me...**

**Go check out my other stories too..**

**Thank you!**

**See ya!**


End file.
